The Morning After
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Paimpont. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se réveille avec une gueule de bois et trouve quelqu'un d'inattendu dans son lit. HP/LV.


**Auteur** : Paimpont

**Traductrice** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rolling et sa maison d'édition, et la fanfiction appartient à l'auteur.

**Pairing** : HP/LV.

~The Morning After~

**Résumé: **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se réveille avec une gueule de bois et trouve quelqu'un d'inattendu dans son lit. HP/LV

**Note de l'auteur: **Cette histoire a été écrite en réponse au défit OTP Bootcamp de Gamma Horions. Prompt : Quiver

Rated** M **pour présence de **slash** (Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort relation homosexuelle) et aussi un peu pour les grossièretés.

...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Les premières lueurs du matin semblaient inhabituellement brillantes et il ferma fortement à nouveau ses yeux. Sa tête était palpitante, et il y avait un étrange tremblement dans ses membres. Salazar, combien de verres avait il bu la nuit dernière ? Les caves du Manoir Malfoy était bien remplies, avec des vins exquis et quelques champagnes plus que passables, et Lucius était un hôte très généreux quand correctement intimité. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pas quelque chose à faire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres que de se satisfaire dans le couteux champagne de Lucius au point de se réveiller avec une gueule de bois. Une terrible gueule de bois.

Lord Voldemort se massa précautionneusement les tempes et se retourna pour enterrer son visage dans son oreiller frai. Mais à son grand étonnement, son corps rencontra un obstacle inattendu. Quelque chose de doux et chaud reposaient juste à droite de lui dans le lit, et cela semblait respirer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gémit. Oh, doux Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Avait il été réellement si ivre, au point d'en perdre la tête, que Bellatrix ait réussi à trouver un moyen de lui donner un quelconque filtre d'amour ?

Le corps à ses côtés bougea, et à la surprise de Lord Voldemort, un bras brun et fort s'est passé autour de sa poitrine. C'était définitivement un bras masculin, bronzé et musclé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cligna des yeux. Qui, au nom de Merlin, était-ce ? Pas Bella. Pas Narcissa. Et pas Lucius ou sa progéniture au pâle visage pointu. Bien, c'était quelque chose à laquelle il devait être au moins reconnaissant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'appuya sur son coude et regarda fixement son compagnon inattendu. Il ne vit d'abord rien d'autre qu'une peau bronzée par le soleil et une touffe de cheveux noir. Mais quand il souleva les cheveux noir du visage de l'étranger, il put discerner une trace, terriblement ressemblant à une cicatrice sur le devant de sa tête.

Harry Potter.

Le Garçon Qui Ne Voulait Foutrement Pas Mourir. Ici, dans le lit du Seigneur noir.

Lord Voldemort prit une profonde respiration de soulagement. Bien, cela prenait tout son sens. Il ne s'était pas soulé lui même au delà de toute raison pour rien la nuit dernière après tout. Il avait évidement capturé ce maudit morveux, enfin - ça n'avait été seulement qu'une question de temps, vraiment- et au lieu de le tuer directement, il avait décidé de le mettre dans son lit et de profiter de lui en premier.

Une idée excellente, très réfléchie. Le garçon avait grandi assez plaisamment avec les années. La couleur de ses yeux était plutôt saisissante, et sa peau lisse et dorée, visible à travers les draps défaits à ce moment était vraiment attrayante. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'un garçon aussi beau ne doive pas donner à Lord Voldemort un peu de plaisir avant de mourir d'une mort plus que méritée. Et il était là, apparemment dévêtu, dans le lit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'était tout à fait raisonnable et logique.

Excepté pour une chose.

En même temps qu'il retrouvait ses sens, le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à être conscient d'une très, très curieuse sensation. Il avait une sensation étrange et douloureuse, pas entièrement déplaisante, mais décidément _agaçante_, sur partie de son corps qui n'était normalement pas douloureuse.

Au nom de Salazar, qu'est-ce que-? Pourquoi est-ce ça _lui_ faisait mal ? Et de tous les endroits, pourquoi _derrière_ ? C'était le garçon qui devait souffrir, après l'abus dont son corps avait souffert dans le lit du Seigneur des Ténèbres la nuit dernière.

Lord Voldemort ferma ses yeux un moment et essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il avait dû faire au jeune M. Potter la nuit dernière. Il avait dû violer le garçon, utilisant la beauté de ce corps jeune, sans merci pour satisfaire ses propres besoins... Oui, bien sur que c'est ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais alors pourquoi le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait cette sensation si -oh, que c'était absurde !- il avait celui qui avait été au dessus? Oh, par l'âme serpentine de Salazar, c'était ridicule !

Le garçon ouvrit ses yeux. De lumineux yeux verts Avada jetèrent un coup d'oeil vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les lèvres plaines du garçon s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. « Bonjour, Tom.»

Quelque chose à propos de la façon dont il avait dit son nom lui envoya un autre tremblement dans le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il regarda suspicieusement le garçon.

Il se souvenait maintenant qu'il avait mis une Trace sur le nom de «Voldemort», pour ainsi capturer le garçon quand il dirait effrontément le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en van. Ca avait été un plan ingénieux, et un qui devait avoir été couronné de succès, à en juger par la présence soudaine de Harry, ici, au Manoir Malfoy. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont le garçon avait dit «Tom» qui étonnait Voldemort : Harry avait peut être utilisé d'une forme similaire de magie pour enchanter le prénom de «Tom» d'une façon particulière ?

« Tom,» Murmura à nouveau le garçon. Lord Voldemort frissonna. Oui, le garçon avait définitivement imprégné le prénom d'une quelconque sorte de magie; il pouvait sentir l'effet physique que le murmure avait sur lui. Un impero peut être, ou une touche de Amortentia ? Un instant, était-ce possible d'infuser un prénom avec une potion d'amour ? Une magie très impressionnante, pour un garçon de dix-sept ans ! Peut être avait-il sous estimé Harry Potter finalement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres chercha sa baguette, mais elle n'était nul part. Peut être qu'elle avait roulé sous le lit ?

« À la recherche de quelque chose, Tom ?» Le garçon se pencha soudainement et embrassa le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur la bouche.

Oh, Merlin. Oui, il y avait définitivement un sortilège d'imperius à l'oeuvre, pour que la bouche de Lord Voldemort réponde au baiser du garçon de sa propre volonté. Comment le morveux avait il procédé pour enchanter le plus grand sorcier vivant comme ça ? Les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres se sont passées autour du dos musclé du garçon et ses doigts ont caressé la lisse et délicieuse peau chaude.

Il devait vraiment combattre contre ce destructeur sort d'amour, ou sortilège d'Imperius, ou quoique ce soit. _Harry Potter est mon ennemi mortel. Je dois le tuer aussi tôt que possible_.

Pour une quelconque raison, ses bras s'enveloppèrent plus fermement autour du garçon et le rapprochèrent de lui.

« Tu es en mon pouvoir maintenant, Harry. Tu es mien et je peux faire ce que je veux de toi.» Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça des sourcils. Sa voix ne sonnait pas bien. Il devait dire ces mots froidement et avec un ton menaçant, mais pour une étrange raison, ils sonnèrent comme... Une réclamation ?

Harry sourit. « Okay.» Il embrassa Lord Voldemort rapidement à nouveau sur les lèvres.

« Et tes amis...» Un souvenir brumeux remonta au cerveau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « La fille avec les cheveux désordonné et le garçon aux tâches de rousseur. Ils sont aussi mes prisonniers.»

Pour une quelconque raison, le garçon rit. « Tu ne te souviens pas de grand chose de la nuit dernière, pas vrai, Tom ? Ne te souviens-tu pas que j'ai insisté pour que tu les laisses partir avant que nous... Oh bien sur, tu avais bu beaucoup de champagne.»

« J'ai vu quelques verres de champagnes pour célébrer ta capture.» Murmura Lord Voldemort.

« En effet.» Le garçon sourit.

« Et... Et puis j'ai décidé de te mettre dans mon lit et de t'utiliser pour mon plaisir avant de te tuer.»

Le garçon inclina la tête. « C'est ce que tu as fait, Tom. Et c'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes...»

Lord Voldemort senti son visage chauffer. Il nota mentalement de parler rudement à Lucius sur le contrôle des températures dans la suite des invités à l'avenir.

« Tu te rappelles ?» chuchota le garçon. Ses mains caressaient maintenant la peau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Tu te rappelles que nous nous sommes embrassées pendant des heures sur le lit éclairé par la lumière de la lune ? Te rappelles-tu de toi me demandant... Non, me _suppliant_, de te prendre ? Te rappelles-tu appeler mon nom encore et encore, comme je l'ai fait ? Te souviens-tu, Tom ?»

Uh, oh.

Le plus horrible était que, maintenant que le garçon l'avait mentionné, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait un vague souvenir de quelque chose dans ces eaux là.

Il enterra sa tête dans son oreiller et gémit. Il avait _supplié_ ? _Lord Voldemort_ avait _supplié_ ?

« Salazar, quelle sorte de magie as tu utilisé sur moi, gamin ? Je dois avoir agi sous l'influence d'un puissant sortilège.»

Le garçon rit. « Je crois que tu as agi sous l'influence d'un champagne onéreux et de quelques désirs inconscients _très_ profondément enfouis.»

« C'est absurde !» Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je n'ai aucun de désir de toi... Me ravissant...». Pour une raison inconnue, quelque chose commença à s'agiter sous les draps à la même pensée. Pourquoi est-ce que son corps faisait ça ?

Harry continua de sourire. « Pas de désir du tout ?

Lord Voldemort étudia le visage du garçon avec suspicion. Pourquoi le morveux n'était pas terrifié ? Il devait avoir été effrayé à en perdre l'esprit, étant retenu prisonnier par un grand sorcier noir... Oh Salazar, ces yeux étaient tellement verts ! Un souvenir soudain de yeux verts emplis de luxure regardant son visage et de cris perçants et rauques entra spontanément dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il hésita : « Bien sur que je ne veux pas... Je veux dire... Eh bien, c'est-à-dire...»

Par Salazar, ces yeux verts allaient le conduire à sa mort.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Harry !» Les mots sortirent d'eux mêmes de ses lèvres avant que Seigneur noir ait eu la chance de les arrêter. Il gémit intérieurement. « Oh, Merlin, j'ai tellement besoin de toi.» Double gémissement.

Mais alors le visage de Harry s'illumina, et Lord Voldemort aurait tout fait pour étouffer les mots absurdes de tendresses qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche. Il n'allait pas se laisser paraître complètement ridicule en face de ce morveux aux yeux verts, pas question, quelque soit la magie noir qu'utilisait le garçon sur lui.

« Je t'aime, Harry...» Gah. Trop tard.

Les yeux verts scintillèrent. « Je t'aime aussi, Tom.»

Quoi ?

Harry Potter _aimait_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ca allait devenir... Intéressant.

Le Seigneur noir s'éclaircit la gorge. « Er... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» Oh, bordel, pourquoi est-ce que sa voix semblait à bout de souffle ?»

« Je te séduis.» De puissantes mains brunes et de douces lèvres furent soudainement partout. Et _oh !_ C'était si _bon_ ! C'était... Parfait. Magique. _Sublime_ au delà de toute raison.

Les brillants yeux vers scrutèrent le visage du Lord noir. « Est-ce que tu me veux , Tom ? Est-ce que tu me veux vraiment ?»

Oui. Oui, oui, oui.

« Er... Je suppose.»

Un profond baisé suivit et il sembla anéantir toute pensée raisonnable de l'esprit de Lord Voldemort.

« Oui ! Oui, je veux, Harry. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Pitié, pitié...» Oh, Salazar. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment entrain de _supplier_ ?

C'était apparemment le cas. Et il s'était pas arrêté non plus. Des 'pitié' murmurés sortaient de ses lèvres, encore et encore, jusque'à ce qu'à devenir des gémissements voilés, et finalement des cris de plaisir alors que le Garçons-Qui-a-Survécu pénétrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

...

Peu de temps après, le Seigneur des Ténèbres chuchota : « Alors... Er... Maintenant quoi, Harry ?»

Un doux baiser effleura ses lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?»

Lord Voldemort rougit. « Eh bien, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de te tuer. Je préfèrerai juste... Te garder, je suppose.»

Harry sourit. « Okay.»

Le Lord noir pensa un moment. « Si je devais fuir avec toi, cela donnerait à Bellatrix une attaque cardiaque. Et à Lucius aussi, je ne devrais même pas me poser la question.» Il se sentit à cette pensée. « C'est tellement dommage que Dumbledore soit déjà mort. J'aurai adoré voir sa tête quand il aurait découvert le pot-aux-roses.

Harry rit. « Oh, eh bien. Il y a toujours Snape.»

Le Seigneur noir s'illumina. « Exact.» Il embrassa rapidement Harry sur la tête. « J'aime comment tu penses Harry. Faisons chercher Lucius et demandons lui plus de champagne. Pour célébrer... Eh bien, tout.»

Harry sourit. « Oh, laisse moi chercher Lucius. Juste pour voir sa tête. S'il te plaît ?»

« Oh, très bien.» Lord Voldemort se coucha sur ses oreillers. « Je ne peux pas résister quand tu me supplies, Harry.»

Harry gloussa, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres nota que le drôle de tremblement dans son coeur était toujours là, spécialement quand le garçon riait comme ça. Oh, bien. C'était probablement un effet secondaire du champagne. Ou du filtre d'amour. Ou d'autre chose...

Fin.

Ma toute première traduction o/ J'espère que ça vous aura plus et que j'aurai réussi à redonner l'esprit de la fanfiction. J'ai vraiment adoré la lire, c'était pour moi une évidence de la traduire.

Cette auteur est vraiment géniale, alors je conseil à ceux qui lisent déjà en anglais d'aller sur le profil de Paimpont, ses fanfics sont géniales, et c'est pas dit que j'en traduise pas d'autre quand j'aurai un meilleur niveau x3

Bon, j'ai la flemme de me relire sérieusement, et on veut me forcer à écrire la suite d'une fanfic sur skype, donc désolé pour les fautes et autres phrases biscornues (toute remarque dessus est admise et demandé, dites moi s'il y a des fautes à corriger x3).

Sedinette Michaelis


End file.
